


Don’t Stop When The Red Lights Flash

by swv



Series: Let Yourself Go [2]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Gunplay, Guns, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark's on a mission that turns smutty way too quickly.





	Don’t Stop When The Red Lights Flash

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty continuation of This Fucked Up Life We Lead!
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone, but makes more sense if you read the first part first.
> 
> I don't make money from this and don't claim to own anyone (as far as I know slavery is frowned upon).
> 
> I have decided to stop tag everything with a gun in it with "trigger"; there's no gun violence but there are guns, read on at your own risk.
> 
> And... Thanks to by beta reader who helped me. A lot.

“How the fuck did you lose, not only the guns, but also _your own_ fucking gun?” Tom was shouting furiously and pacing back and forth. “We have neither the guns _nor the money_! What the fuck are we supposed to do now?”

 

Mark knew that Tom was mostly furious at him, but he really couldn’t care less about Tom’s tantrum. Especially when even Travis was rolling his eyes behind Tom’s back as well, and Travis _never_ took a conflict with Tom.

 

“It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t tried to rip him off, so just drop it already.” Travis mumbled.

 

Mark sighed and got up as Tom turned to Travis with a fierce expression. “I’ll fix it, get me the rest of the agreed upon money and I’ll finish the deal.”

 

“And what can you do? You heard him, he doesn’t trust us.” Tom sneered at Mark.

 

“No.” Mark sighed. “But, unlike you, I know how to deal with him.”

 

~~~

 

It had been hard to get Andriano, the contact they had used to set up the deal with Matt in the first place, to give out Matt’s address. Especially when Mark introduced himself and who he represented. But after a bit of coaxing he got Andriano to call Matt and at least tell him that Mark was looking for him, and shortly after he got a text with a street name. But just the street, not a full address; Matt apparently wanted him to work for it.

 

After looking through the phonebook without any results Mark was left with the option of going building to building down the street in a high end area downtown in search for Matt’s name on a door, and now he was standing in front of the door with _M. Skiba_ written in small golden letters.

 

Mark knocked on the door and waited patiently. He waved as the light in the door eye shifted slightly, indicating that Matt was looking at him. Another moment passed and then he heard the click of the lock.

 

He knew that Matt wouldn’t shoot him, not in his own building at least, but Mark couldn’t help but tense a bit as the door opened. No gun pointed at him, but it wasn’t needed with the look Matt was giving him before walking backwards into his apartment; apparently not wanting to leave Mark with his eyes.

 

Mark smiled as relaxed as he could, not looking away from Matt’s eyes as he walked into the apartment; closing the door, he placed the bag on the floor and stretched his arms out in an invitation for Matt to feel for a gun. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt Matt’s hands on him again, even if it just was to pat him down.

 

When Matt was satisfied he took a few steps back again and nodded for Mark to go further into the apartment. “I hope you don’t got the hotheads with you this time?”

 

It was more of a statement than a question; they both knew that Mark wasn’t that stupid, he simply shook his head as he passed Matt in the hallway.

 

The living room was big and the opposite wall was just one large window, showing a panorama view of the bustling city down below. Mark could not help but sigh; when he compared with his own humble housing he couldn’t help but think that he was in the wrong business.

 

“I thought that we was done with each other when you tried to rip me off so what do you want this time, _Marky_?”

 

He turned to Matt who was leaning on the door frame and took in the appearance of the other man; the messy sandy blond hair, the clear blue eyes that were not leaving him for a moment and the perfectly bowed plump lips that had Mark’s thoughts turn unprofessional. He still remembered how _unsatisfied_ Matt had left him in that alley and wanted a chance at payback.

 

“I’m here to solve things.”

 

Matt shrugged at him, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “If you want your revolver back you can have it, for the regular market price of course.”

 

Mark nodded towards the entry hall behind Matt. “I’m here for the deal, the rest of the money are in the bag.” He started to feel restless under Matt’s unforgiving stare, he just wanted to have Matt against himself again and feel all that skin, but Matt was watching him intently and he had seen the handle of the Desert Eagle in the back of Matt’s pants as he patted him down. He wasn’t sure how Matt would take his advances or how quick on the trigger he would be.

 

“Price have gone up.” Matt said and shrugged again. “I’m actually kinda busy so if that was all...”

 

Before he could finish the sentence Mark started walking towards him – a stupid, _spontaneous_ , decision – and Matt interrupted himself to draw the gun, pointing it straight at Mark but not shooting as he kept approaching. “What if I can offer you something else to make the deal sweeter for you?”

 

This time Matt was laughing but Mark could see the gun hand slack a little, just slightly but it was enough to know that Matt wouldn’t shoot him. He closed the last of the distance and took hold of the hand holding the gun, lowering it down by Matt’s side and leaning in.

 

The first contact between his lips and Matt’s warm skin on his neck sent and electric jolt down Mark’s spine and as his teeth dragged down the tattooed neck he heard a moan caught in Matt’s throat. Mark could almost feel the tension he had previously observed in Matt melt away.

 

“Are you really gonna whore yourself out for your boss?” The roughness of Matt’s voice had Mark bite down hard at the juncture where Matt’s neck met his shoulder to stifle a groan of his own. But Matt wasn’t prepared and outright whined, pressing closer to Mark’s body and tilting his head to give better access.

 

Mark smiled and tugged at the gun in Matt’s hand, feeling Matt’s grip give way at once. He secured the weapon before dropping it to the floor and taking hold of Matt’s hips instead, pulling him flush against himself.

 

“Oh, I’m not doing this for him.” Mark could barely hold back the glee in his voice as Matt desperately tried to roll his hips in Mark’s grip to gain friction. “I’m doing this-” He pressed a thigh between Matt’s and Matt immediately rubbed up against it. “because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, pretty boy.”

 

He heard Matt grumble out a _fuck_ as he pulled away, just as quickly as he had approached, walking back into the middle of the living room and sat down on the couch – appreciating the sight of the flushed weapon dealer trying to regain his composure. If Mark was to go by the bulge in Matt’s pants it wasn’t going very well.

 

Matt bent down and picked up the pistol, flicked the safety off before walking over to Mark, handing it over as he sank to his knees in front of him.

 

“No deal.” He answered and opened the first button on Mark’s pants, looking up into his eyes.

 

Mark smirked and swept a strand of hair away from Matt’s eye with the barrel of the gun, resting it at Matt’s temple. “Go on, baby, be good for me.” He urged and watched satisfied as Matt’s hands shook the slightest as they opened the rest of the buttons, pulling out Mark’s hard cock and licking his lips.

 

Matt licked his lips a bit slower and a lot more sensual as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over the head of the cock as he spoke. “Just so you know, I’m not changing my mind.” He sucked the tip of the cock into his mouth and sucked hard before pulling back again. “No deal on the guns-” Tongue poking out and licking around the head of Mark’s dick. “but maybe you can have the revolver?”

 

Mark took hold of his head and lowered Matt on him; seeing those pretty lips stretch obscenely around him and feeling that tongue work its magic, sliding over the underside of his dick and it was glorious. Matt’s eyes was looking up into his through long lashes and when Matt started adding suction Mark had to remove his finger from the trigger, afraid that he might squeeze down on it.

 

There was no doubt in his mind about Matt being a pro as he closed his eyes and relaxed his throat to take the rest of Mark’s dick in, tongue resuming to stroke the underside as his throat stopped spasming. And when he opened his eyes again, seeking Mark’s through small droplets of tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, Mark took a new grip on his hair to hold his head still and started thrusting shallowly into the awaiting mouth.

 

Matt closed his eyes again and moaned, having Mark pulling him off of himself to not come down his throat too quickly. “Fuck, baby, so fucking beautiful.” Mark praised as Matt’s tongue continued running over the head of his dick.

 

He felt Matt straddle his leg and starting to hump it desperately as he continued to suck Mark off. As Matt ran his teeth softly over Mark he couldn’t hold back any longer and had barely time to tap Matt’s jaw as a warning before he came into his mouth. Matt whined as he sucked Mark dry and then pulled off to look up at Mark again.

 

“Please.”

 

His lips trembled around the word and Mark thought it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen as he pulled him into his lap and pressing the hand with the pistol against Matt’s crotch.

 

“Wanna see you come, pretty boy, come on.”

 

Matt hips faltered as he rubbed up against the loaded gun in Mark’s hand, and for a moment Mark thought he was in love with how fucking crazy Matt’s turn ons were; how he was absolutely out of control because Mark was holding a gun and the look in his eyes as he had deep throated Mark and let him have his way with him. Mark couldn’t wait to find out what Matt would be like if he bent him over and fucked him.

 

He leaned forward and bit down slightly too hard on Matt’s neck – right about where the collar of his shirt would worry the forming mark – making Matt whimper and lean closer as he came in his pants, against Mark’s hand. A string of _fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck_ ’s carried them both through Matt’s orgasm as Mark continued to work on the bruise on Matt’s neck.

 

After another minute of hard breathing and Matt resting against his chest, head propped up on Mark’s shoulder, he pulled away and looked down at Mark.

 

“How do you feel about coming to work for me instead?”

 

Mark couldn’t hold back a laugh at that. It was _definitely_ tempting.


End file.
